Is that true? (complete)
by imitation L
Summary: This is my first fanfic for cardcaptors so please be kind. It's about Li and Sakura. So, read and review. I might write more.
1. Default Chapter Title

Title: Is this true?

Author: Sakura

Hello, this is my first time writing a Cardcaptors fan fic. You might have read some of my work in digimon. Yes, all you cardcaptors fans probably think digimon is really lame. Well, whatever, check it out any ways. Okay, I got the sudden brief of excitement from the fic that Pokemaniak wrote. It was so sad and cute. Well, I hope all of you out there will like it.

Disclaimer: I don't own cardcaptors. Thanks.

_____________________________________________________________

It was a bright sunny day. Sakura and Madison were walking to school silently. Sakura haven't caught a card in days. It was because, Li wasn't here. Yes, Li wasn't around to pester Sakura around and call her pathetic after. Li was visiting her family back in Hong Kong. Even though they still have school.

"You're awfully quiet today. Sakura." Madison said with a smile.

"Me, I am always quiet. Haven't you noticed that?" Sakura said.

"I know you are thinking about something. Something to do with Li. Right?" Madison giggled.

"No. No way. " Sakura was blushing.

"Yes, I knew it. I have been thinking about why you're so quiet these days. It's because of Li, you like him don't you." Madison suggested.

"Okay, you caught me. I like him. But , that's it okay. Oh, look there is the school. Let's get going." Sakura said as she ran towards the school.

Madison giggled quietly and ran after Sakura. All the students in the class have already arrived. Including Mellin. She is Sakura's biggest enemy. At least Sakura don't think so. Mellin have no one to sit with at lunchtime because, Li isn't here.

"Good morning. Meillin." Sakura said with a broad smile.

"Hi ya, Sakura, Madison." Meillin replied with a grin.

Sakura and Madison thought it was really weird that Meillin was saying hi to them.

"Why are you so happy today, Meillin?" Madison asked.

"Because of Li. He's coming back today. Isn't that great." Meillin said with a smile.

"Yeah, for sure." Madison said.

"uh, huh." Sakura said coldly. But, deep inside she's over flowing with joy that Li is coming back.

"Okay, class. Settle down. Li have come backed from her trip from Hong Kong." The teacher said.

Li walked in carrying a bag. He still look no happier as her had left.

"Good morning. Li. how was your trip to Hong Kong." The teacher asked.

"It was really great." He didn't sound any happy at all.

"Well, please go to your seat, class, please flip to page 89 on your math book." The teacher said.

As Li had walked past Sakura, Sakura flashed him a smile. But, he didn't smile back. But, inside his heart, he had liked Sakura the first time he saw her. She will never go for a guy like me. He thought. Inside his bag was a present for Sakura, Madison, Meilln and Zachary. He couldn't get everyone a present. Oh, he did get the teacher a present. 

"Okay, students. It's time for recess. All of you have worked very hard today. Class dismissed." The teacher announced.

"Hey, Li. Wait up." Meillin ran after Li.

"I am really glad that Li is back now." Sakura suddenly said.

"Oh, really?" Madison tried to hide her giggle.

"Hey, what's so funny? Madison. Aren't you glad that he's back." Sakura replied with a stern look on her face.

Just as Sakura and Madison was about to walk out to the playground. Li blocked them and handed them a present without saying anything. 

"Here." Li said coldly.

"Uh, what's this?" Madison asked.

"It's a present. Okay." Li said.

Before Sakura and Madison could say thank you. Li had left.

Sakura and Madison ripped their presents open and saw what's inside. It was a dragon. A traditional Chinese dragon dress. Sakura had received a pink one. And Madison had received a red one.

"Wow, this is really great, don't you think so, Madison?" Sakura asked holding the dress.

"Yeah, this'll look great." Madison said.

"Yeah, I would love to own this. But, I can't accept this present." Sakura said Li.

"Why not?" Li asked

"Because, well. I didn't get you anything and you were helping me with card capturing. So, I don't think I should accept this." Sakura said.

"If Sakura isn't taking this. I am not either." Madison suddenly said.

Li just stood there holding two dresses.

"What am I suppose to do with these then?" Li asked.

"I can help you get rid of them." A voice suddenly piped out.

"Mellin?" Li asked.

"Yup, just give me the dress. Then I would have three." Mellin smiled at Li.

"I guess, that would be okay." Li said looking at Madison and Sakura," Are you guys sure you don't want this. Because, it's really okay. You don't really have to get me anything."

"If you feel that way. I'll take them." Sakura took the dress.

"Yeah, me too." Madison smiled.

For the rest of the day. Mellin was all mad because, she didn't get the dress. But, she already has one.

I have to get Li something. He was really sweet getting me this. I have to get something that means something. Sakura thought. Uh, ha. I could get one of those rocks that sharp your sword or something. Right after school. Sakura and Madison walked home together. Madison was thinking of what to get for Li. But, Sakura already knew. She decided to tell Madison.

"Hey, Madison, I already thought of something for Li." Sakura said.

"I am still working on that." Madison said rubbing her head.

"I am going to get him a rock." Sakura smiled.

"A rock?"

"Yeah, you know, one of those rocks that you sharp swords and knives and stuff." 

"That's a good idea. But, I don't know what to get him yet?"

"Hey, how about a pouch for the cards that he capture or something." Sakura suggested.

"Nah, he would think it's too girly."

"Good point. Well, anyway. We've got that huge math test tomorrow, wanna come over and study and then you could have dinner at my house, today is fried chicken with dad's special soup." Sakura asked.

"Okay, I love your dad's special soup." Madison lightened up.

"Kero, are you here?" Sakura yelled.

Kero was there alright, he was napping in one of Sakura's backpacks. When he heard his yell. He flew over.

"Hey, ya. Sakura, just taking a little shut eye." Kero said giving a big yawn.

"I am so sure." Sakura replied.

Sakura and Madison got down stairs and got out their books and study material. Since, no one's home. Kero came down stairs with them.

"So, anything interesting happened in school today?" Kero asked.

"Yeah, Li came back from Hong Kong." Madison replied.

Madison could see Sakura blushing. But, she's not gonna say anything.

"Where should we start?" Madison asked.

"How about, fractions. I am really bad at that." Sakura suggested.

  
"Okay, Fractions is fine with me."

After half an hour of studying.

"Madison, I am just not meant for studying. " Sakura said and let out a big yawn.

"Everyone's is cut out for studying, it depends if you work hard or not." Madison said with a broad smile.

"Well, any way. I am way tired. Want a snack. I can study after a good hardy snack?" Sakura asked.

"Okay."

"I want a chocolate bar. Sakura remember that, not the nutty kind. The soft kind. You hear me Sakura?" Kero screamed.

But, Sakura didn't' reply. She just got the snack and went back to the table.

"You know, Kero, you didn't have to scream. I know that you wanted a chocolate bar. I already got you one. But, do you want what we are having instead?" Sakura asked.

"What are you having?" Kero asked.

"Chocolate chips, Vinilla cheese cake." Sakura smiled.

"I want what you are having." Kero licked his lips.

"I thought so." Madison laughed.

After they had their snacks. They got back to work again. After a while of hard work. There was a knock on the door.

"Hello, Li. What are you doing here?" Sakura asked.

"Uh, sorry to bother you and every thing. But, can I study with you guys?" Li asked.

"What about Mellin?" Sakura asked.

"Oh, her, well, she got mad at me about the dresses. She said she wanted them all. And I told her that she shouldn't be so greedy. And then she got mad. Things sure can happen fast." Li smiled for the first time Sakura have seen.

"Sure, come in. Madison is here too." 

Li walked in and glanced around. He thought this was a very neat house. He took off his shoes and stepped in.

"Hey, Kero." Li said.

"Huh, aren't you gonna call me a **stuffed animal?**" Kero complained.

"Nah, not today any way." Li replied.

This is so weird. Why is Li suddenly acting all nice with every one. But, how come Meillin got mad at him. Sakura thought.

"Yum, Cheese cake. My favorite." Li said.

Li polished off 3 slices before Sakura could even speak. 

"Hey, Li. We were just working on fractions. Do you want to do that too?" Madison asked.

"Okay, why not. I never was good at these kind of things."

After another boring 20 minutes of studying. Tori came home and was not happy to see that Li is here.

"Uh, Sakura, why is that boy here?" Tori asked.

"We are just studying fractions. Oh, by the way. Is dad home soon. I am starving."

"I am not really sure. Any way. Is the guy going to stay for dinner?"

"I don't know. I'll ask."

"Hey, Li, wanna stay for dinner?" Sakura asked. Tori tried to shut her up.

"Uh, I guess so. I was suppose to go to Meillin 's house for dinner. But, I don't think I'll be welcomed." Li said looking down.

"Don't worry. She'll forgive you." Madison tried to comfort him. 

"Hey, Sakura, why is that stuffed animal here?" Tori asked.

"Uh, Uh. We had to do a sketch of something. So, we choose Ke-I mean the stuffed animal." Sakura smiled weakly.

"What ever. Well, I better start the salad." Tori said.

"okay, big bro." Sakura smiled.

"Well, I am tired." Madison said.

"You tired, never. Madison. I thought you said studying was fun." Sakura asked.

"Not, any more." Madison replied.

"Hey, wanna come to my room to play video games. It is one of the stuffed animal's favorites." Sakura whispered.

"Why not. We don't have much to do any way." Li said.

"Okay." 

Madison, Sakura and Li cleaned up and headed for up stairs. Oh, they got Kero too.

"It's so good to breathe again." Kero commented.

"I guess it is." Sakura agreed.

Kero was really good at the game Sakura just got. Li was good too. They fought and fought until Sakura's dad came home and Kero won. Sakura and Madison just sat there and watched looking shocked. She never knew any one who can press the control buttons so hard.

"Sakura, and friends come down for dinner." Her dad called out.

"Kero, I'll bring you dessert." Sakura said.

"Thanks." Kero said.

Li, Madison and Sakura headed down stairs for dinner. The whole dinner was very peaceful. But, Tori doesn't being like on the same table as Li. After the awkward dinner. Madison and Li had to go home. So, there left Sakura and Kero.

_________________________________________________________________________________

So. What do you cardcaptors fan think. I didn't think it was that bad. Well, if you liked it. please review. I really appreciate those things. Thanks a million if you don't mind. Constructive Criticism is welcome. Flames as well. Well, if I get enough reviews. I will keep writing. That means there will be part 2. Heck, why not. This will be a romance thing between Li and Sakura, so wait. Thank you.  
  



	2. Default Chapter Title

  
Title: Is that true? Chapter 2  
  
Author: Sakura  
  
Disclamer: I don't own Cardcaptors.  
  
Author's notes: Okay, I am really glad that all you people like this.   
  
_______________________________________________________  
  
Right after dinner. Sakura went to her room and gave Kero the dessert that she promised.  
  
"So, Sakura. What did you bring me today?" Kero asked licking his lips.  
  
"Chocolate ice-cream with a cherry on top." Sakura replied.  
  
"Yum, that must be my favourite food in the whole world." Kero said.  
  
"Other than, chcolate cheese cake?" Sakura smiled.  
  
"Yeah, I like them equal now."  
  
After, Kero ate his cake. He lyed down on Sakura's pillow to have a little nap. Sakura had complete all her assignments. And she couldn't even think about the test tommorrow. She opened her drawer and took out the Clow Cards. She looked at them over and over and over again. She felt pride inside her. Everytime she think of the Clow cards. She start thinking about Li. Li would never like her. He must like some one else like um, Meilin? she thought to her self. Sakura had to concentrate on something else other than Li. So, she went down stairs and watch T.V. with Tori.  
  
Fast Forward to the next day.  
  
"Get up. Sakura." Kero screamed.  
  
"Huh, Kero. How many times have I told you not to do that no more." Sakura said.  
  
"Well, it was for your own good. Your clock is broken."Kero grinned.  
  
"Well, I better get ready for school." Sakura said.  
  
"Did you forget something?" Kero asked.  
  
"Oh, alright. I'll plug in your game." Sakura sighed.  
  
After Sakura had plugged in Kero's game. She went down stairs to have breakfast.  
  
"Good morning." Sakura called out cheerfully.  
  
"Good morning, squirt." Tori said.  
  
"Why do you always have to call me squirt?" Sakura asked.  
  
"I don't know. I just feel like it. I guess." Tori grinned evily.  
  
"What's for breakfast. Dad?" Sakura asked.  
  
"How about, pancakes?" Sakura's dad replied.  
  
"Sounds good." Sakura said.  
  
After a big helping of pancakes. Sakura got ready for school. She buckled on her skates and knee pads and here she goes. Sakura studied really hard on that Math test. So, she want to be there first. She didn't even wait for Tori. But, she did bump into Juilan on the way.  
  
"Hi, Juilian." Sakura called out.  
  
"Hi ya. Sakura. Why the hurry?" Juilian asked.  
  
"We have a really big math test today." Sakura replied.  
  
"Oh. Well, good luck." Juilian smiled and biked off.   
  
Sakura arrived at school quickly. She thought she would be the first one. But, Rida and Chelsie already arrived.   
  
"Good morning, Rida, Chelsie." Sakura said with a smile.  
  
"Good morning. Sakura." Rida and Chelsie replied.  
  
"Are you nervous about the big math test?" Rida asked.  
  
"Not really. I've studied really hard today, You?" Sakura replied.  
  
"Well, I've had some help from my mom. So, I can pretty make sure I do well." Rida replied.  
  
"I studied hard too. Very hard. My brains are starting to hurt." Chelsie added.  
  
Just then, Madison and Li arrived.  
  
"So, are you ready for the big test?" Madison asked.  
  
"Yup, I am all ready." Sakura replied with a grin. She felt a chill behind her back. She felt as if someone's staring at her. But, when she turned around. nobody's there.  
  
"Good morning, students." The teacher called out to them.  
  
"Good morning." The students replied.  
  
"As you might have heard. We will be having a very impotant math test today. This test will count for 50% of your grade." The teacher said serioesly.  
  
"I never knew this was this important." Sakura whispered to Madison.  
  
"Okay, you have 1 hour to complete the test. Number two pencils only and no talking. If you finish early, please read or work quietly. Now, take one and pass it on." The teacher said.  
  
After Sakura have received her test. She began scribbling her name. She was waiting for the signal to begin.  
  
"You can (Glances at his watch) begin." The teacher finally said.  
  
The students opened up the tests and didn't looked too scared. Sakura was full of confidence, she start scribbling right away. There was 60 questions. Some of them were sort of hard. But, Sakura made though them.  
  
The hour ending.  
  
"Will everyone put their pencils down. Times is up." The teacher said.  
  
Everyone dropped their pencil on the table. Eveyone was really relieved that the big test is final over.  
  
Ring, Ring, Ring.  
  
"Okay, students. It's time to go out for recess." The teacher said.  
  
"So, Sakura. Do you think you did good?" Madison asked.  
  
"Probably. I have faith in my self." Sakura smiled.  
  
"How'd you do?" Sakura asked to Li.  
  
"So-So. I don't think that was my best work. So, whatever." Li replied with a shrug.  
  
"How about you, Madison?" Sakura asked again.  
  
"I did my best. And that is all it's matters." Madison glanced down at her shoes.  
  
Suddenly Madison just left. Did she went to the bath room or something. Sakura thought. Suddenly, Sakura and Li was left on the swings by themselves.  
  
"So...........Li." Sakura began.  
  
"Yeah?" Li replied.  
  
"Do you think you're going to get a good mark?" Sakura asked.  
  
"I don't know. I did my best. I guess." Li replied.  
  
Sakura knew it was time to change the subject.  
  
"Do you think there are any Clow cards around?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Nah, nothing unusual happened yet." Li made a dirt pile with his shoes.  
  
"Well, if there are. Sure to inform me okay?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Fine." Li said.   
  
Li's P.O.V.  
Okay, that was probably the last time I am gonna be with her ALONE. why didn't I tell her. It's just so simple saying those words. But, I don't think she likes me that way. Or does she.   
  
Just then, Meilin arrived looking straight at Sakura.  
  
"Uh, Hi, Meilin." Sakura said.   
  
Meilin walked past her without saying anything at all.  
  
"Hey, Li. How'd you do on your test?" Meilin asked.  
  
"I did okay. You?" Li asked.  
  
"I did great. I think I got a perfect score." Meilin was showing off. She was glaring at Sakura as if she was saying. *Think you can beat that?*  
  
Ring. Ring. Ring.  
  
"Well, I better get back to class." Sakura smiled gently and left.  
  
"Hey, Madison. Where were you?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Uh, I saw this really great camera this kid was carrying." Madison said quickly.  
  
"Really. Did you get to try it?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Nope. He was really fussy about people touching it." Madison replied.   
  
Madison and Sakura hurried back to class. They will get to know their scores for their big math test.  
  
_____________________________________________________  
If you wanna know what happens next. Stay tooned. I hope you will any ways. Oh, sorry about spelling and grammer. I am only 11 years old. So, don't expect too much. Okay? 


	3. Default Chapter Title

Title: Is that true Chapter three. 

Author: Sakura

Author's notes: So, what did you think of the last chapter. I was having major writer's block. So, it was pretty lame in my words. Well, I still have writer's block. But, I hope it'll go away soon enough.

Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptors or any of the characters. So, please, don't sue me. Thank you.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I am sure that all of you have worked very hard on this math test. In my opinion this is a very hard test. But, everyone did very well." The teacher said.

Sakura was very worried. She was never really good at Math. But, this test counts for 50 percent of her grade.

"Hey, Sakura, here's your test." Madison whispered to Sakura.

"I don't want to look at it. It must be horrible." Sakura wailed.

"Uh, are you sure you don't want to look at it?" Madison asked.

"What, Sakura got a perfect score?" Meilin glanced over.

"Me, perfect score? Ha ha, very funny. Meilin." Sakura laughed.

"Okay, class. I would like to congratulate to Sakura Avalon for getting a perfect score on her math test." The teacher said. 

"What?" Sakura wondered. * **I must be dreaming**! * She thought

Everyone clapped for Sakura even Meilin.

"Madison, could you past my test for sec?" Sakura was still in shock.

"Okay." Madison handed over Sakura's test.

****

Name: Sakura Avalon Grade : 4 Total score: 100/100*

Sakura pinched her self to make sure this is real.

"Okay, class. Please open your science book to page 56." The teacher called.

Sakura carefully placed her test in her backpack. And opened her science book to page 56.

****

Fast Forward to Recess

"Wow, Sakura. I never knew you were so good at math." Madison said.

"Yeah, I am still in shock. " Sakura glanced over.

"Hey, Li. how did you do on your test?" Sakura called out.

"None of your business." Li replied.

"Are you okay?" Madison asked.

"Yeah and bug off." Li gave them an icy glare.

"What's up with him?" Sakura asked.

"I don't know. He's been acting like that ever since yesterday afternoon when we were walking home." Meilin suddenly perked up.

"Do you think it's a Clow Card?" Madison asked.

"I don't know. I don't really sense anything. But, I guess it could be. If only I could find out how to use his lasen board." Sakura said.

"I am warning you. Don't even try to touch his lasen board. He'll know. I don't know how. But, he'll know." Meilin gave a warning stare.

"Okay, I guess so." Sakura replied.

Li 's P.O.V.

Why am I acting like this? Is it really a Clow card that's controlling me? Maybe it's the force of love? No way. Love. Me it just doesn't mix**. You love Sakura, Don't you? **His sense said to him. I don't love Sakura. He replied to his sense. But, good thing no one is out there listening or is there?

"Li? I am just wondering if you want to go to the pizza parlor this afternoon?" Meilin called out.

Did she hear? He thought to himself. 

"Maybe." Li replied coldly.

"Li, what's wrong. Since just yesterday afternoon you changed. What happened." Meilin asked.

"Stop it, Meilin. There is nothing wrong with me. And please just do me a favor." Li said.

"Anything for you. Li." Meilin replied.

"Just leave me alone." Li said.

Meilin was sobbing by the time school ended. She didn't know what to expect. 

Meilin 's P.O.V.

Why is he acting like this? Maybe a Clow card did get him. If it did. I have to get Sakura to capture it. She's my only hope!

Li walked home that day by himself. No one was with him, not even Meilin. 

"Hello, Li. Nice weather for the end of November. Hey." Zachary said.

"Yes, I suppose. " Li replied.

"Does your family celebrate Christmas?" Zachary asked.

"Yes, we do." Li replied.

"Well, you better start shopping. Even though it's not even December yet…………." Zachary blabbed.

Li wasn't listening. He ran home quietly. Zachary is still there blabbing to himself.

When, Li got home. No one was home. He walks upstairs quickly. He stared at the phone for so long. He wanted to call Sakura. He wanted to admit all his feelings to her. But, will she just laugh at him? Will she love him back? All though his mind was questions, questions and more questions. 

Li' s P.O.V.

I could call her and say I am sorry for saying such mean things to her. Or I could…………… 

I have no other plan. I know she might just think I am a big fool.

He decided to call Sakura. He dialed her phone number very slowly. He knew her number by heart. But, did he every have the courage to call her? Nope, not until today.

"Ring, Ring, Ring."

"Hello. This is Sakura Avalon speaking."

"Um, hi. Sakura. It's Li."

"Hi, Li." She didn't sound mad at all.

"I want to ask you if you understood number 10 on our history home work?" Li asked.

"Li? Did you forget that we didn't have history class?" Sakura giggled.

"Oh, you must think I am a big fool." Li said quietly to him self.

"Well, do you need to ask me anything else?" Sakura said.

"Uh, yeah. I want to say……….. I am sorry for being so cold today." Li said Quickly.

"It's okay. Hey, I don't have anything to do right now. Wanna go to the park or something?" Sakura asked.

Is she asking me on a date, Or is it a friendly gesture? Li thought to him self.

"Well, do you?" Sakura asked again.

"Yeah, why not." Li replied.

"Great, see you in half an hour in the ." Sakura said with a blush. (Too bad Li couldn't see that)

"Okay, see you." Li replied.

Both of them hang up. Li felt so good about calling her. He wanted to get her something? But, what? A teddy bear? A bunch of roses? He just have no idea what to do.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, for everyone those have read this. Think of something Li could get for Sakura.

Thank you.

[Sakura_23@hotmail.com][1]

****

   [1]: mailto:Sakura_23@hotmail.com



	4. Default Chapter Title

Title: Is that true Chapter four.

Author: Sakura

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. So, please, don't sue me. Thank you.

Author's notes: Hello, okay, a really lame way to greet some one. Okay, hi, so. Li really wants to admit his feelings to Sakura. Will he? Or will he keep his feelings in his heart forever. Oh, they're both in grade seven now. Just telling ya.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay, I really want to get her something really nice. Something likes a friendly gesture. But, not too weird. Or like I am deeply in love with her or something?" Li said to himself.

"Hey, I could call Madison." Li thought.

"Ring, Ring, Ring."

"Hello, this is Madison speaking." A soft voice came over the phone.

"Hey, Madison. It's Li. I want to ask you something. Okay, it's really near Christmas right? Yeah, Okay, I want to get Sakura something nice. So, got any ideas?" Li asked.

"Wow, slow down Li. I guess she really likes stuffed animals. So, maybe you could get her something like that. A teddy bear or something. But, if you make one your self. It'll mean more." Madison grinned. Madison knew that Sakura liked Li and Li like Sakura back. So, it'll be perfect.

"Thanks. Oh, man. I don't have a teddy bear that I made." Li said to Madison.

"Well, I don't know any more. You could make her a teddy bear for Valentine's day." Madison grinned even wider.

"Good idea. Bye." Li said.

Li 's P.O.V.

Hey, that's weird. How does she know I am gonna get her something for Valentine's day?

Well, whatever. I guess I could make her a teddy bear for Valentine's day. It'll be perfect.

Li changed into something nice and grabbed a bunch of Hershey 's kisses.

Over at Sakura's house.

"Hey, Sakura. Why are you so nervous?" Kero asked.

"What, me nervous. No way." Sakura replied.

She was still in her school uniform. She grabbed a dress and put it on.

"So, Kero. What do you think of this dress?" Sakura asked.

"It looks great on you." Kero smiled.

"Okay." Sakura replied.

"Hey, where are you going? Squirt?" Tori asked.

"No, where. Now, bye." Sakura yelled.

"Whatever." Tori said to himself.

Sakura ran to the park as quick as she can. Li have already arrived.

"Hi, Li." Sakura said.

"Hi, Sakura." Li 's cheek began to turn pink.

"So…………….." Sakura was trying to make conversation.

"So………………" Li replied.

"I want to ask you. Maybe, you know. We could have ice-cream sometime." Sakura began to blush too.

"Yeah, it would be great." Li glanced over at Sakura.

"Sakura, I have a confession to make- " Li began.

"Wait, I got you something." Sakura reached into her bag and pulled out a teddy bear jar filled with paper cranes.

"Wow, thanks. Did you make all of these?" Li asked.

"Yup. And guess how many there are?" Sakura asked.

"I don't know? One million?" Li suggested.

"Nope, keep guessing." Sakura giggled.

"I don't know. I am not really good at these kind of things." Li confessed.

"Oh." Sakura smiled shyly.

"I got something for you too." Li handed Sakura a small bag. It had a bow on it. 

"Should I opened it now?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah." Li began blushing again.

"Okay." Sakura carefully unwrapped the paper and saw lots of Hershey's kisses.

"So, do you like it?"

"Yeah. I like it a lot. I love chocolate." Sakura smiled.

"I am glad." Li smiled back.

Two month and 14 days later.

"Happy Valentine's day." Sakura said to Kero.

"Is it Valentine's day already?" Kero replied.

"Yup, well. I gota get down stairs and have some dad's famous heart shaped pancakes." Sakura smiled.

"What do I get?" Kero complained.

"You get chocolate. Okay?" Sakura smiled.

"Yummy." Kero rubbed his tummy.

Sakura is going to bring a cake for their class party. They didn't even have school that day.

"Good morning, dad." Sakura said.

"Good morning. Sunshine." Sakura's dad replied.

"I heard you're having a party today. Squirt ." Tori asked.

"Yup, did you bake that cake. Dad?" Sakura asked.

"It's right over there." Sakura's dad pointed. Sakura walked over and saw the cake. It was beautiful. It had strawberry icing with beautiful little roses on the side. There were words on it too. 

**_Happy St. Valentine's day._**

"Wow, what a great cake dad." Sakura commented.

"Thanks. Now you'll taste my famous heart shaped pancakes." Her dad said.

"Okay." Sakura smiled.

She grabbed a chair and a fork and began to eat. The pancakes were delicious.

"Well, I gota get going." Tori said.

"Bye." They called.

"I better get to school too." Sakura said.

"I'll drive you there. Just in case your cake gets snow all over." Sakura's dad chuckled.

"Thanks."

Sakura arrived at school soon after.

"Hey, Sakura." Madison called.

"Good morning. Madison." Sakura replied.

"Oh, wow, what a great looking cake." Madison giggled.

"That's what I thought too." Sakura replied.

"Hey, what happened to your finger?" Madison asked.

"Oh, just a little cut." Sakura looked embarrassed.

Sakura's P.O.V.

Wow, I sure hope Li likes the teddy bear I made him. 

"Hi, Li." Sakura blushed.

"Hi, Sakura." Li was blushing too.

"Hey, Li. Come on. I wanna show you something." Meilin grabbed Li.

"Happy Valentine's day. Meilin." Sakura called out.

"Yeah, same to you." Meilin replied.

Li 's P.O.V.

What, she said Happy Valentine's day to Meilin and not to me. I guess she just doesn't like me that way. 

He glanced over to his desk and saw the teddy bear he made her. He hid it in his desk just in case.

"Good morning and Happy Valentine's day." The teacher said.

"Good morning." The students replied.

"Okay and let the party begin." The teacher smiled broadly.

All the kids cheered. They were exchanging cards and eating cakes. Sakura was looking for Li. She thought he might be outside and he was.

"Hi, Li." Sakura began.

"Hi. Sakura." Li replied.

"Happy Valentine's day to you." Sakura smiled.

"Happy Valentine's day to you too." Li echoed.

"I got you something." They said at the same time.

" You go first." Sakura began blushing again.

"Okay." Li handed Sakura the teddy bear he made her. It's a small teddy bear. But , it was really cute with a bow near the ears.

"Thank you. Li. Did you make this?" Sakura asked.

"Yes, I did." Li began blushing again.

"I love it. And here." Sakura handed a teddy bear to Li. It's a little bigger. And it looks like Kero a bit. But, no wings.

"Thank you. Sakura. I keep this forever." Li said.

Sakura felt all warm and fuzzy when Li said those words.

Li let Sakura outside. He had always wanted to do this. He carefully holded her and pressed his lips against hers. It was a surprising kiss to her. But, she didn't know what to do. She just kissed him back.

"I need to tell you something. Sakura." Li sounded serious again.

"What?" Sakura asked.

"I have to go back to Hong Kong. I have too. It's very important to my family. I am sorry." Li felt so guilty of causing Sakura cry. He carefully brushed away a drop of tear on Sakura's face.

Sakura just ran and ran until she reached back to the classroom. 

"Hey, Sakura. Taste this cake. It's delicious." Madison said.

Sakura tried to look as if noting has happened.

"Okay." Sakura cut her self a piece and ate it. It was very delicious, But, to Sakura. She just ate dirt.

"Are you okay?" Madison asked.

"Yeah." Sakura replied.

Sakura walked over to the teacher and said.

"I am sorry. I have some business to take care of at home." Sakura said slowly.

"Okay, you may go. But, remember, you still have school tomorrow." The teacher smiled.

Sakura clutched the teddy bear that Li had give her and ran home. But, when she reached outside.

"Li." Sakura's eyes filled with tears again.

"I will come back. Sakura. I will come back." Li said slowly.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So, what do you guys think. I think it's okay. So, please don't flame me. I am only a kid. Well, any way. I might keep writing. It depends on how many reviews I get. Okay.

[Sakura_23@hotmail.com][1]

   [1]: mailto:Sakura_23@hotmail.com



	5. Default Chapter Title

Title: Is that true? Chapter 5

Author: Sakura

Disclaimer: I don't own anything okay! Including the song. Thanks.

Author's notes: Will Li ever comes back to Sakura. Or will she just have to wait…………. Read and find out. This is a song-fic. A Christina Aguilera song. It's called *Blessed.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Li, I am sorry I ran out like that. I didn't mean to." Sakura could feel tears rolling down her chin.

__

When I think how life used to be

Always walking in the shadows

Then I look at what you've given me

I feel like dancing on my tiptoes

I must say every day I wake

And realize you're at my side

"It's okay. Sakura. I don't want to leave here. But, my family…………." Li began. He held Sakura's face up just to see her again.

"I don't want you to leave." Sakura said.

"I am sorry. I have to for the sake of the Reed family." Li said.

Sakura buried her face in Li 's arms. 

"I'll never forget you. Li." Sakura said slowly.

"I've always wanted to say this. But, never got the courage to." Li said.

"What?" Sakura held her chin up and gave a small smile.

" I-Love-you." Li said with a blush.

__

I know I m's truly blessed

For everything you give me

Blessed for all the tenderness you show

I'll do my best

With every breath that's in me

Blessed

To make sure you never go

"Is that true? Do you really mean it?" Sakura asked.

"Yes. I do." Li replied with a small smile.

"I love you too. Li." Sakura smiled broadly.

"I have to leave tomorrow morning at 9 am. Will you see me good bye?" Li asked.

"No, I won't. I don't want to see you get on that plane. I don't want to see you go." Sakura said.

"I am so sorry about all this. But, I have to do it." Li glanced over.

"How am I suppose to catch cards if you're not here?" Sakura asked.

"You're one of the strongest Card Captors I know. You'll manage." Li lightly kissed Sakura and walked away.

For the rest of the day. Sakura just lye there crying. 

"Are you okay?" Kero flew over and asked.

"NO." Sakura replied.

"Did something happened in school?" Kero asked.

"Yes, Li-Li-Li-Li……….." Sakura just couldn't get those words out.

"I knew that Li kid is a bad apple." Kero glanced up.

"No, Li is leaving here. He's not gonna come back ever again." Sakura replied.

__

There are times that test your faith

'til you think you might surrender

And baby I'm I 'm not ashamed to say

That my hopes were growing slender

You walked by in the nick of time

Looking like an answered prayer

"What, Li 's leaving?"

"Yeah, he's going back to Hong Kong." Sakura kept on crying.

"There, There. It's okay." Kero patted Sakura on the shoulder.

"You're right. I shouldn't cry. I should see him off tomorrow before he leaves." Sakura sat up.

"That's a good idea." Kero flew over to the window.

"I am going to surprise him by being there." Sakura smiled at Kero.

"I am glad to see that smile." Kero smiled back.

Fast Forward to Tomorrow morning 8:00 A.M.

"Get up, Sakura. Li 's leaving at nine o'clock." Kero screamed.

"Okay." Sakura sat up and rubbed her eyes.

Sakura walked over to her closet and shuffled around. She found a perfect blue dress.

"How do I look? Kero." Sakura asked.

"You look great." Kero replied.

"Thanks." Sakura said. She grabbed a small box in her drawer. It's a purple velvet box. It contained a stone. A very special stone.

__

I know I 'm truly blessed

For everything you give me

Blessed for all the tenderness you show

I'll do my best with faith that's never ending 

Blessed to make sure you feel the same

Sakura walked down stairs and saw her dad cooking breakfast.

"Why are you up so early?" Her dad asked.

"Because, I need to see Li off. He's going back to Hong Kong today." Sakura said.

"Okay, here have some toast." Her dad passed her a plate.

"Thanks Dad." Sakura gobbled down the toast and glanced over at the clock.

"Bye dad. I gotta go to Madison's for something." Sakura said.

"Bye." Aiden Avalon said. (Sakura's dad)

Sakura ran all the way to Madison's house with the velvet box. Madison was outside waiting for her.

"Hi, Madison." Sakura called out.

"Hi, Sakura. What you got there?" Madison asked.

"Oh, just a stone." Sakura smiled.

"Okay." Madison smiled back.

The driver held the door open for them. Soon after they arrived at the airport.

"Hey, look. There are lots of kids from our class is already there." Sakura pointed.

"Okay." Madison replied.

Sakura's P.O.V.

I am going to start crying again. Not in front of all those people. Maybe I shouldn't have come today. But, I just have to see Li one more time. He's so good to me. Maybe I could talk him out of this.

"Sakura. Let's go." Madison said.

"Okay." Sakura said.

Li 's P.O.V.

Maybe I still could change my mind. Maybe I could stay. But, I have to go. It's so confusing. I wish Sakura is here. Hey. She is.

"Sakura. Over here." Li called.

"Li, I am so glad to see you." Sakura flew to his arms. They stood there for so long.

__

Deep inside of me you fill me with your gentle touch

"Will the passengers on Number 704 please come to the front gate for you departing, Last call." The announcement called.

" No, Li. please don't leave me. I don't want you to leave. I love you. Li." Sakura said.

"I love you too. Sakura. I have to leave. I am so sorry." Li leaned over and kissed Sakura.

"Bye. Every one." He waved and he was off.

"Remember Li, I always will love you." Sakura yelled.

"I love you too." Li replied.

Sakura could see tears welling up in his eyes. She began to cry too.

"I am sorry Sakura." Madison said.

"Thank you." Sakura replied.

Sakura and Madison left quickly. So did everyone else.

"Hi, Tori I have seen that you are up." Sakura said with no feelings.

"Why are you up so early and why did you just came in?" Tori questioned.

"I am saying good bye to Li before he goes back to Hong Kong." Sakura said.

"Alright. That Chinese brat won't be bugging you or me any more." Tori said.

"How could you say that. You're so cruel." With an angry stare Sakura ran up stairs.

"What's up with her?" Tori asked.

"I don't know." Aiden Avalon replied.

"Oh, Kero. I don't know if I can live without Li." Sakura said.

"You'll manage. I promise. Okay?" Kero replied.

"Okay. I guess." Sakura just sat there staring at the window. Until Tori came in.

"What do you want." Sakura said coldly. She never sounds like that to anyone.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Tori asked.

"Yes. Now get out of my room." Sakura throw a pillow at Tori.

Tori caught the pillow and said." What's up with you, since that kid left. You became all gloomy and mean." Tori left room quickly.

"Maybe I shouldn't have thrown that." Sakura said to Kero.

"He really deserved. I never liked Li. But, he's celebrating that Li 's gone." Kero replied.

Sakura just kept on staring outside. 

Sakura's P.O.V.

How am I suppose to get through school without Li? **Gasps** Hey? Isn't that Li? I must be dreaming. I probably am. ***Pinch** Hey, that is Li.

"Kero, do you see Li outside?" Sakura asked excitedly.

"Hey, what do you know. It is Li." Kero smiled.

"Oh wow." 

Sakura ran down stairs and opened the door.

"Li? Is that really you?" Sakura asked.

"Yes it is. My cherry blossom." Li handed Sakura a whole boque of roses.

__

I know I 'm truly blessed

For everything you give me

Blessed for all the tenderness you show 

I'll do my best

With every breath that's in me

Blessed

To make sure you never go

"Thank you. Hey, aren't you suppose to be on that plane?" Sakura couldn't help her self from smiling.

"I realize how much I loved you and I didn't even get on the plane. Anyway I already called my family. They might be thinking of moving here. " Li grinned.

"Oh, Li that is so wonderful." Sakura threw herself in his arms.

"Want to take a walk?" Li asked.

"Okay, wait. I take these back." Sakura said.

"I'll wait for you." Li said.

Sakura ran back to her house and put the roses in a vase and ran back outside.

"Oh, Li. You have no idea how much I missed you when you were gone." Sakura exclaimed.

"Me too." Li kissed Sakura lightly on the cheek.

"Want to go for ice-cream later?" Li asked.

"Why not." Sakura blushed lightly………….

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So, what do you gals and guys think? I had to make this a happy ending. It'll be too sad. I hate sad stuff. Well, I hope you guys liked this. Any way. I'll probably keep writing this. But, I need some ideas. PLEASE… S+S forever. Yeah. Oh, put your ideas and such in your reviews please. But, if you have any questions and stuff just e-mail me. Oh, I am working on a Card Captors website. I never am good at these kinds of things. Well, I always try my best *Grins


End file.
